Volcanian Dragons
Volcanian Dragons are the focus of the Legends of the Dragons series. They are enormous reptillian creatures, each with their own elemental powers. History Volcanian Dragons existed since time began, being much smaller and weaker than they currently are. They thrived for millions of years. However, the first humans appeared, and began hunting them. Afraid of extinction, their clan leaders sacrificed themselves to their gods and created a planet, known as Volcania. However, another source claims they sacrificed themselves, and became the gods. In the end, the dragons still live there, and evolved to the form they take today. Clans Main Article: Clans There are fifteen elemental clans of Volcanian Dragons, each with their own elemental powers. *Flamejaw, the clan of Fire Dragons. The Metallor commited genocide on them during the War of Titans, wiping out all but two of them. *Metallor, the clan of Metal Dragons. They are the leaders of the corrupted side in the War of Titans. *Hissari, the clan of Venom Dragons. They are known for being cunning and slippery. *Surftide, the clan of Water Dragons. Rather peaceful, they prefer to avoid war and live a calm life. They also have a strong alliance with the Sea Serpents. *Marrowbone, the clan of Dracoliches (Undead Dragons). A rather mysterious and frightening clan, the other dragons prefer to stay away from them. *Sonicbolt, the clan of Lightning Dragons. They are skilled fighters, and mercenaries as well. *Darkius, the clan of Darkness Dragons. These dragons are cunning, and fit their element very well. They are expert ambushers, often lurking in the shadows and striking when the time is right. *Lightius, the clan of Light Dragons. They are some of the most intelligent of the clans, and value honor and bravery. *Bladescythe, the clan of War Dragons. The most brutal of all the clans, fighting and bloodshed are the only thing they care about. *Peacedove, the clan of Peace Dragons. They are pacifists, and hate battle. Many of these dragons have become monks. *Woodswamp, the clan of Nature Dragons. They value all life, and the gifts of Volcania. *Guardius, the clan of Earth Dragons. A strong clan, many prefer to fight on the ground, rather than in the skies. *Tornadus, the clan of Air Dragons. Unlike the other clans, they have feathers instead of scales. They seldom touch the ground, and prefer to fight in the sky. *Blizzardsnow, the clan of Ice Dragons. They live in the northernmost and southernmost regions of Volcania, where other dragons tend to stay away from. *Shadowclaw, the clan of Chaos Dragons. They are the most powerful of the fourteen clans, said to be able to control the energies of Volcania itself. There are also many rumors of them being related to the gods in someway. Basic powers These are powers all Volcanian Dragons have. *Regeneration: Powerful enough to heal a lost limb in hours. *Elemental breath, generation, manipulation, and absorption: The ability to breathe, generate, absorb, and control the element a dragon is assigned to. *Flight: All dragons can fly, in one way or another. *High Intelligence: All dragons have human-like intelligence, though they are more primitive than the human race. Some are also less intelligent than others, and some are more intelligent. *Signature Moves: The most skilled dragons can combine elemental and melee attacks to create a move of their own creation. Category:Volcanian Lore Category:Dragons